The present specification relates generally to the automotive arts. More specifically, the present specification relates to a battery protection system and/or method. Particular application is found in connection with an electrical system of a motor vehicle (e.g., an automobile or other vehicle driven by an internal combustion engine), and the specification makes particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that aspects of the present subject matter are also amenable to other like applications.
As is known in the art, many automotive vehicles generally include an internal combustion or other like engine that drives the vehicle. A modern vehicle is also typically provisioned with an electrical system including: (i) a battery which provides a source of electric power for starting the vehicle's engine; and, (ii) one or more electric circuits or loads (e.g., headlights, clocks, electrically powered adjustable components such as seats, mirrors or steering columns, interior cabin lights, electric heaters for seats, mirrors, windows or the like, radios and/or other entertainment systems, electronic memories for recording radio station presets and/or user preferred seat and/or mirror positions, electronic navigation systems, etc.) that may also be selectively powered by the vehicle's battery. The trend of providing more electronic features and/or devices in a vehicle typically results in addition burden on the vehicle's battery and thus it become even more prudent to pay meaningful consideration to maintaining the health of the battery.
To maintain the general health of a battery in good condition and/or to retain sufficient charge in the battery for starting the vehicle's engine, it is generally advantageous to protect a vehicle's battery from excessive discharge. As can be appreciated, however, some of the foregoing examples of electronic features and/or devices that tax the vehicle's battery are normally of the type that cannot be manually isolated from the vehicle's battery by the driver or other vehicle occupant. Additionally, electrical components and/or devices of a vehicle can be inadvertently left on when their use is no longer desired and/or the vehicle is unattended. Clearly, this can further stress a vehicle's battery unduly.
Accordingly, a new and improved system and/or method for protecting a vehicle battery from excessive discharge is disclosed that overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.